


Portrait Of A Matriarch

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Painting, Season/Series 01 Location, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, actually it's nothing important but it's better to advertise, when everything was fine and nothing was going to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: Of hidden talents and artworks.[Posted also on EFP Fanfiction in Italian]
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Portrait Of A Matriarch

– I didn’t know you had a talent for painting.  
Berlin lifts his gaze, meeting Nairobi’s gleaming eyes. – I’m a man full of surprises. – He smiles at her, watching her sitting next to him.  
The woman rests her chin on her hand, staring at his last portrait. – Is that the Professor? – she asks without holding back a laugh.  
Berlin glares at the work. – Some days ago it happened that I saw him sleeping and… well, it was a scene so funny that I couldn’t help myself but draw it.  
Nairobi nods, then she bites her lip, thoughtful. – Paint me – she bursts out at the end, meeting his stare.  
The man looks at her for a long time: olive skin, brown hair that cover her shoulders, sparkling hazel eyes, pinky lips…  
– I already did – he replies, pulling out a paper from below the one he was working on. He gives it to her, half smiling in front of her surprised gaze: – You know, Nairobi, unlike what I expected you are an interesting subject too.  
The portrait depicts her lying down on the grass, staring at the sky with dreamy eyes and a daisy in her hands. Berlin asked himself what she could possibly have been thinking while he splashed quickly her traits with a pencil. She looked so absorbed, so lost in her thoughts…  
– Can I keep it? – she asks him without stopping to look at the drawing for a moment, captured by the incredible accuracy with which he portrayed her.  
– Sure, I’ll do others. – Berlin let it slip out, silencing himself immediately afterwards. Nairobi looks at him without saying a word, smiling at him in a different manner from before.  
– Thank you – she whispers in the end, standing up.  
– You should give it a title – he tells her before she leaves the room.  
She stops and gives him her back while the room plunges into silence. After a few seconds she turns, a sly smile on her face. – La puta ama.  
Berlin bursts out laughing. – Very appropriate.  
Nairobi looks at the portrait again, following the outline of her own silhouette with a finger. – It’s an artwork.  
Just like you, the man thinks while she goes away. But he doesn’t say it: he prefers to keep it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another translation of a fanfiction I wrote some weeks ago. Hope there are no mistakes xD  
> Please let me know what you think about it. ;*


End file.
